


Merle redeems himself

by nicodemusjack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daryl In Love, Daryl is a dad, Kidnapping, Merle Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Lives, Other, Protective Merle, baby dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodemusjack/pseuds/nicodemusjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle is reunited with his brother after he discovers the pregnant woman they captured is carrying Daryls child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merle redeems himself

Mina found herself sitting on the floor in what looked to be the basement of building.  She had been taken here by a couple of guys earlier that day.  She, Maggie and Glen had been scouring a town for supplies to bring back to the prison for the group when those guys found her waiting in the vehicle and snatched her up.  She hoped Glenn and Maggie made it back to the prison ok.

She heard the door unlatch and two different men came in.  They both were smiling at her, but they had a predatory look in their eyes that gave the lie away.

“Welcome to Woodbury, the people here call me the Governor.” He said “Your welcome to join our commune, we have lots of good people and supplies.  A wall around the town keeps us safe and of course we have a doctor here” he pointed to her belly.  She was very obviously pregnant. “How far along are you?” the governor asked

“Eight months...” I replied

“Just in time then!” he said as though I should be grateful to be here

“What if I just want to go home?” I asked

“Well that’s something we’ve been meaning to talk to you about, where are the rest of your people? How many of you are there?”

Mina knew better than to tell them about her group.  If they meant for her to join their group she wouldn’t be in this basement in the first place.  “They were killed by walkers and I was the only one to escape, I’ve been driving for days” she replied

“Dan and Bill say they were pretty sure she had someone else with her in that town, a chink they thought” the other man said to the governor

 _Damn they saw Glen..._ she thought “I can’t help what they think they saw, I was alone” she snapped at them

“How come you were sitting in the back of that car then? You didn’t have the keys on you.” The other man purred to her

She knew why this man was here now; he was the kind of man who enjoyed dragging information out of people.

“You collected quite a bit of supplies in that car, surely more than just one person can use.  We know you have more people around and they must be close by. Nobody lets a women this pregnant go out too far” he winked at her.  She wanted to smack that damn smile right off his face. “You can tell us the truth now, or I can let Merle here extract the truth from you the only way he knows how”

She snapped her head up in surprise _Merle?_  She noticed that he was missing his hand.  _Could this be Daryl’s brother?_  She had heard all about Merle and what had happened to him on that roof.  She had joined the group shortly after that.  She took a chance, “I can handle anything Merle can dish out” she said simply.

The governor and Merle both walked to the door and she could hear them mumbling to each other, she hoped she was right about him or this was going to go very badly for her.  Finally the governor left the room and Merle turned towards her, he didn’t look quite as happy as he had earlier.  Good. Hurting a pregnant woman was not something he wanted to do.

“Merle...” She started as he got close to her

“Ready to talk already? You’re going to make me miss out on all the fun princess?”  He said with a chuckle

“I think we might know the same people” she said “do you have a brother?”

He frowned at her, “what are you playin’ at girl”

“And Rick, Glen, Andrea.  Do you know them?”

“How could I forgot officer friendly” he said as he raised the stump on his arm

“That’s who I’m with, that’s my group.  Your brother is with them” she explained “your brother is the father of this baby” she rubbed her belly

Merle seemed dumbfounded, he left her and sat in one of the chairs that were scattered around the room.  He stared at her without really looking at her, he was lost in thought.

“The governor is going to kill them all...” he said finally

“I was with Glen and Maggie in that town; they would have made it back to the prison by now.  Daryl will be coming here to get me back”

She was right he thought, his little brother was fiercely loyal.  He would come and there will be a damn shoot out.  He couldn’t lose his little brother just as soon as he found out he was still alive.  He looked at the woman sitting on the floor, pregnant as fuck.  “What the hell was he thinking letting you go out like this?” he asked

She blushed “he didn’t know.   I was trying to find something special.  It was going to be a surprise....”

“Well, I’ll bet he was surprised all right. Now I have to get you back before he comes here and gets himself killed...” Merle was thinking furiously “Get up, we’re leaving”

She got up and he grabbed her by the hand, “you stay close to me and don’t fall behind!” she nodded in response.  Just then he could hear gunfire from somewhere in the distance.

“Fuck sakes” he muttered, “he’s already here”

He opened the door and immediately stabbed then man who was watching it.  Merle didn’t care that he knew this man, they were people he survived with, not his friends and certainly not his family and now his family was on the line. He’d slash a thousand men down to save his brother, and his baby he realized as he looked down at the girl beside him.  He worked his way upstairs killing people he knew, all soldiers who would soon be shooting at him when they realized what he was doing.  He got outside and noticed it was the men on the walls that were doing the shooting, he saw two fall backwards as they were hit.

“Merle!” the governor hollered over to him.  “Why is she out here?”

Merle walked over to him with Mina in tow, “She told me everything, all about her people, where they are” he explained.  He was stalling him, working his way closer to the man.  When Merle reached the governor and he quickly stabbed him in the chest.  Merle knew the heart of that man, and he posed the greatest threat to his brother and his group.  Nobody noticed since everyone was trying to get to the wall to aid in the shoot out with whomever was on the other side.  Merle grabbed the gun he had in his belt and started to pick them off; Mina grabbed the gun off the governor and joined in.  Soon the shooting had stopped.

Merle and Mina made their way to the gate and opened it up. Daryl and the group were waiting on the other side; they had noticed that the people shooting at them on the wall were being taken down from behind.  Mina ran up to Daryl and hugged him furiously, “I’m so sorry Daryl” He held on to her so tight she thought she would snap in two. “ s’ok” he said gruffly “you’re safe now that’s all that matters”

“Little Brother!” Merle shouted as he walked up to Daryl.  It was too much for Daryl, he had been so fearful for Mina and then she was returned to him, and now he had his brother back all in the same day.  He hugged his brother Merle and started to cry into his shoulder. Daryl clung desperately to his brother for a while, everyone asked Mina about her health, giving the brothers some space.  Finally they all made their way back to the prison. Daryl and Merle making small talk about everything that had happened in the years that they had been apart.

When they got back to the prison, Merle was introduced to all the new members of the group and reunited with those he already knew.

From behind carol a toddler came stumbling out, still unsure on his legs. “Dad dad dad” he said as he tried to run up to Daryl.   Daryl stepped forward and scooped him up “hey little man” he said poking him in the belly “this is your uncle Merle” he pointed at Merle

The little boy reached over for Merle to hold him and Merle awkwardly reached out to grab him, he didn’t think he’d ever held on to a child before probably never would have wanted to before today.  But this was his nephew he had the same blue eyes that Daryl did.  Merle looked at Daryl and saw Mina standing next to him heavy with their next child and he felt a warmth inside him that he had never experience before.  He hugged the little boy.  He wasn’t alone anymore, he not only got his brother back he had a family now.


End file.
